goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Venus
This article is about the element. For the Summon sequence, see Venus (summon). Venus (ヴィーナス, Venus) is the element of Earth. It is represented in various forms of plants and rocks as well as death curses and vital blessings. Venus is symbiotic with Mars, neutral toward Mercury, and is in conflict with Jupiter. Characteristics The element of Venus is said to be represented by mankind, who is stated to rule the land with wisdom. Venus-based attacks tend to invoke the raw power of the earth by conjuring plants or rock. The relationship between Venus and the other elements, particularly Mars, is gone into more detail than with the other elements. Venus is stated to be symbiotic with Mars, allowing Mars Adepts to benefit from Venus-based power sources, such as Venus Lighthouse. More indirectly, the release of energy from Venus Lighthouse is said to counter the watery influence of Mercury Lighthouse, creating a balance that exists until Jupiter Lighthouse is activated. Venus's relationship with Jupiter is not developed. However, Venus-based entities often show a weakness towards Jupiter-based offenses. Likewise, Venus-based offenses are often effective on Jupiter-based entities. Like Jupiter, offensive Venus-based Psynergies are generally balanced between Power-based Psynergies, like the Growth Psynergy series, and Attack-based Psynergies, like Ragnarok. The Venus element is also the source of several Utility Psynergies, such as Grip, Carry, Grind, and others. One other aspect of Venus is its apparent affiliation with life and death. The Condemn Psynergy provides a chance to instantly down its target, while Haunt and Curse provide various damaging effects invoking spirits. On the other hand, Venus is also the source of the Cure Psynergy series, a useful single-target heal, although it is not as potent as the Mercury-based Ply Psynergy series. Perhaps most usefully, Venus is the source of the Revive Psynergy, which brings a fallen character back to full health. Adepts of the Venus element * Isaac * Felix * Matthew * Himi * Kyle * Lady Uzume (uses Move and able to detect Mind Read) * Susa (mentioned in The Lost Age as capable of using Psynergy, but not shown) * Kushinada (same as Susa) * Takeru (does not make a physical appearance in the series, but is stated to be an Adept) In comparison to Jupiter Adepts, which are fairly rare, Venus Adepts appear to be higher in number. Most modern day Venus Adepts are found in and around the Goma Plateau region, which formerly housed the village of Vale, and the island-nation of Nihan. Venus Adepts from the Vale region gain their powers from the vast Psynergy Stone deposits in and around nearby Mt. Aleph. It should be noted that an Adept from Vale will not always be a Venus Adept, but could potentially be Mars-oriented. Vale most likely houses the highest concentration of Venus Adepts, as everyone from the region is an Adept to some degree. Meanwhile, Adepts from Nihan gain their powers from nearby Gaia Rock, colloquially called Mount Mikage. Gaia Rock is one of four Elemental Rocks and is specifically a source of Venus Psynergy. Adepts from Nihan appear to be smaller in number, with all known Adepts being associated with the ruling family. They initially had little knowledge of the true nature of their powers, before meeting with the Warriors of Vale. All four of the Elemental Lighthouses had civilizations oriented around them in ancient times. While the Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars clans still exist to one degree or another, the only notable sign of the Venus clan exists in ruins lying about northern Gondowan. However, the ancient Ankohl civilization, of which Obaba is the last remaining descendant, appears to have been oriented towards Venus. This assumption revolves around their ancient ruins at near Champa, which require Venus-based Psynergies to explore. There are few characteristics that unite Venus Adepts. However, most known Venus Adepts are shown to possess impressive and determined leadership qualities. Each game in the Golden Sun series has had a Venus Adept (namely Isaac, Felix and Matthew) as the party leader. In addition, Venus Adepts, including Uzume and Himi, have held various leadership positions in Nihan. Personality-wise, they tend to be calm under fire, but can be fierce warriors when the situation calls for such. Venus Summons Venus Ramses Cybele Judgment Zagan Haures Charon Crystallux Related articles *''List of Venus Psynergy'' *''List of Venus Djinn'' *''Venus Lighthouse'' Category:Alchemy